deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Gimli
Gimli, son of Glóin, was a well-respected dwarf warrior in Middle-earth. He was a member of the Fellowship of the Ring, and was the only dwarf to readily fight alongside elves in the war against Sauron at the end of the Third Age. After the defeat of Sauron, he was given lordship of the Glittering Caves at Helm's Deep. When the one ring was taken to Rivendell, fate had brought Gimli, with his father, Gloin, to Rivendell to seek the advice of Elrond. As a result, they were summoned to the Council of Elrond, where Elrond believed they would find the answers to their questions and would be able to contribute. Whilst there, Gimli volunteers to accompany the Fellowship to Mordor to destroy the One Ring. In the Peter Jackson adaptation, Gimli leads a deputation of dwarves who have been summoned to the Council of Elrond to discuss the fate of the One Ring. In this adaptation, he attempts to destroy the ring by hitting it with his axe, but the axe breaks on the ring, which is itself unblemished by the encounter. He later volunteers to join the company at least in part because Legolas had just volunteered and he doubted the elf's intentions. Gimli journeyed with the fellowship southward along the Misty Mountains. In the Peter Jackson adaptation, it was his idea to travel through the mines of Moria, though in the books it is Gandalf's. Battle vs. Tyrion Lannister (by Thornclaw Braveheart) No battle written WINNER: GIMLI Expert's Opinion The experts believed that Gimli's superior strength, training, and overall health made this a rather easy win for him. Another deciding factor was his slightly superior arsenal. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Oghren (by Greenberet69) Gimli: Oghren: Oghren along with 3 Orzammar dwarves are investigating a Middle-Earth dwarven city called Moria and find the door already open and enter thinking that they might be entering a trap. Meanwhile Gimli along with 3 Middle-Earth dwarves had seen Oghren coming and set a trap at the entrance. While Oghren and 2 dwarves are looking for evidence of the place being a hide out for civilians of Middle Earth one of the dwarves wanders to far and so Gimli and his dwarves spring the ambush with Giml using a throwing axe on the closes Orzammar soldier hitting him right in the head . Oghren sees this and yells in happiness "Finally a battle!" Gimli replies saying "You will taste my axe, attack!!!". One of the Orzammar dwarves fires his Nugbane hitting one of Gimli's dwarves in the heart . Another of Gimli's dwarves charges at Oghren and Oghren kills him using Frenzy meanwhile Gimli charges at the crossbow wielding Orzammar dwarf while he is reloading but before he could finish Gimli strikes him right on the head with his battleaxe . Gimli and his last dwarf decide to fall back deeper into Moria with Oghren and his last dwarf chaing after them. They arrive at Balin's Tomb where Gimli turns and tries to throw a axe at Oghren but Oghren's armor protects him with the Axe getting stuck in it meanwhile the two soldiers engage in a combat with Oghren's soldier starts becoming too tired as before him and Oghren and the others left they had accidentally had to much to "drink" and this gives Gimli's dwarf a chance and he strikes him down hitting him in the chest . Oghren gets the axe unstuck from his armor and use it and throws it at Gimli's soldier killing him . Gimli retreats even further and once again Oghren gives chase with the two of them arriving at the Bridge of Khaza Dum. Oghren and Gimli engage but both warriors find out that they are both master axe fighters but still try to kill one another. Oghren begins to tire too from the heavy drinking and Gimli sees this and tries to strike him but Oghren quicky headbutts Gimli to the ground. "Who will taste who's axe?" Oghren says while Gimli gets up. Once Gimli gets up Oghren quicky strike Gimli right in the stomach and then uses his axe to toss Gimli off the bridge and Gimli falls to his death . Oghren yells in victory. WINNER: OGHREN Expert's Opinion While Gimli had better training, was far more healthy, and was more Intellegent then Oghren, the latter just brought better armor than Gimli's Dwarven Helmet and was more Brutal, and had more combat experience. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Book Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Lord of the Rings Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Royal Warriors